


Encounters

by justwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwice/pseuds/justwice
Summary: Stories of pure beginnings.





	1. Chapter 1

en·coun·ter

noun. 

a meeting, especially one that happens by chance.

A series of one-shots in no particular order.

*Lost in words

-Let’s just say Chou Tzuyu has never been this screwed in her entire life.

*Of parks and bicycle rides

-Jihyo often sees this tall brunette renting a bike at the park and so this time she decided to finally approach her.

*Spilled Tea

-In which waitress Tzuyu literally spilled tea on CEO Jihyo.

*if a dog can talk

-Miss Tzuyu literally just put Gucci down for a minute and then he’s suddenly gone. Stranger Jihyo found him, or rather Gucci found her.

*Sweet Lullaby

-Tzuyu rarely likes anything but her voice easily became one of her favorite things.

*Is this yours?

-“Excuse me miss, I believe this is yours.”

*Not all strangers mean harm

-One small act of kindness, but for Jihyo it meant everything.

*The 21st girl who passed by her

-In which Jihyo lost a bet and got dared by her friends to kiss the 21st girl at the mall who passed by her.

*My Little Hero

-Who said two different people can’t be friends? A smile has no language barriers.

*In sickness, In health

-The cheerleader who fractured her right leg meets a hospital friend.


	2. Lost in words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Chou Tzuyu has never been this screwed in her entire life.

Tzuyu took a deep breathe for what feels like the hundredth time so far that morning and gripped tightly the thin piece of paper in her hands.

She thought of backing out but if she ain’t gonna do this now then when, and is there really a perfect timing? She shook her head.

It’s now or never.

She looked to see if someone’s around and when she saw no one she immediately slipped the paper inside a certain someone’s locker.

There, it’s done. She can't believe she actually did it.

Today is indeed a big day because after a year, she finally had the courage to confess to her crush. Let’s just hope everything will go according to plan.

…

Tzuyu is currently a nervous wreck, there's no denying that. She can't help but pace back and forth, hoping the movement would somehow calm her nerves and yet her mind is still racing with thoughts of worry and fear.

The anxious girl checked her wrist watch and grew even more nervous when she found out she only has 15 minutes left. She’s been rehearsing her speech the whole day to the point Mr. Taecyeon scolded her for not paying attention in Physics class when in fact no one is paying attention to the topic at all except for Kim Dahyun at the front row mainly because she takes every class seriously. Not that the Taiwanese girl doesn’t normally pay attention in class but today is a special day so give her a break. She even went right straight here after class so she could prepare herself.

Tzuyu checked the time once more and freaked out when it’s already time. She faced the wall, opposite of the door because even if she says she’s brave, she’s still not brave enough to actually face her crush while pouring out her feelings.

She waited some more and grew anxious when nobody came. What if she never read the letter? Or maybe she didn’t see the letter at all. What if..

It’s as if on instinct, her mind stopped racing the moment she heard the creaking sound of the door opening. She braced herself as the footsteps slowly approach her.

“Please stay where you are and hear me out,” she nervously asked. She didn't stutter so that's a good thing at least.

She heard the footsteps stop and felt her presence just behind her.

Okay Tzuyu, here goes nothing. She automatically straightened her back and cleared her throat.

“I, uh the thing is I’ve never done this before,” Tzuyu released the breathe she didn’t know she’s been holding, “so I'll just gonna be direct with you.”

“I like you, Sana unnie. I like you for over a year now,” she finally confessed.

There she said it. She didn’t know how but it felt like a huge burden has been lifted off her shoulders.

“I like you because you’re true to yourself. I like how you treat everyone so nicely. I like how positive you are especially when things are going downhill. I like how you can easily brighten someone’s day because that’s just the way you are. I can go on about the things why I like you but my list is so long it would take us forever,” the words easily came out of her mouth.

“And I want to thank you for that, for inspiring someone like me, for making me happy even just by watching you from afar,” a tiny smile escaped her lips as she finished.

There was a moment of silence as she brushed her sweaty palms on her skirt.

“You don’t have to say anything-”

Tzuyu finally turned around and got the biggest surprise of the day, perhaps her entire life because standing in front of her is a small girl with big and mesmerizing eyes, definitely not her Sana but as gorgeous as she is or maybe even prettier because of those beautiful eyes. Oh god her eyes.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the said girl opened her mouth to talk.

“That’s quite a confession to be honest,” the stranger grinned. “I believe we haven’t met before though.”

The tall brunette wishes the earth could swallow her right now because saying she’s embarrassed is such an understatement.

“H-how?” confusion is written all over her face but it seems like the girl understood her question well.

“You must be wondering why I’m here instead of this Sana?”

Tzuyu nodded.

“Well I didn’t know either,” the stranger shrugged. “I just saw a letter in my locker saying to meet here after class and when I didn’t see any name who it came from I got curious so here I am.”

How is that possible? She made sure she got the right locker, unless Chaeyoung gave her a different one. Tzuyu silently cursed in her mind. She gave her one job, one job.

“Where did you go?”

Tzuyu shook her head. She must have spaced out thinking of ways how to confront her doomed friend later on. “Nothing. I’m so sorry, this is such a huge misunderstanding.”

“Yeah, I gathered,” the girl smiled.

Oh gosh, not only her eyes are beautiful but her smile too! How can anyone be this perfect?

“Although to be honest I kinda hoped that is for me. I mean what are the odds that a beautiful girl would confess her feelings to me? Definitely one in a million,” she teased.

Is she flirting with her? This perfect human being is definitely flirting with her. The tall brunette couldn’t help but blush.

“You’re cute when you blush."

Tzuyu never thought it’s possible but she felt her face heat up even more. She's this close to hiding her face in her hands. Gosh, what is this gorgeous girl doing to her?

“I’m Jihyo by the way,” the stranger said, lending her right hand.

She took her hand.

“Tzuyu.” She returned the blinding smile of the beautiful girl in front of her.

How is it possible that she never noticed such beauty before? She’s definitely the type of person you’d meet in the hallway and whose face is so mesmerizing you wouldn't stop looking. Or maybe she's just too busy looking at a certain person she failed to see other beauty around her. Nevertheless, she's glad she finally saw her now.

“I still can’t believe you confessed with your back on, what if it’s the janitor who walked in?” Jihyo chuckled.

“I can’t believe you let me finish my speech,” Tzuyu playfully glared.

“Hey, I was curious and besides your reaction when you turned around is priceless, god I wish I recorded it,” Jihyo laughed out loud.

She should be offended but the situation is just too hilarious she couldn’t help but laugh along with her. She should know better anyway that everything rarely goes as planned but one thing is for sure though.

Chou Tzuyu has never been this screwed in her entire life but perhaps this is just the beginning of something.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do pick which story would you like me to post next.


End file.
